Exhausted
by ColdBlackRaven
Summary: After preparing for the Christmas eve Tala is tired and is sleepy while he and Kai have to stay awake for the midnight celebration. Kai wants to keep Tala awake but can Kai win from the stubborn Tala? One shot. Yaoi.


**Summary: **After preparing for the Christmas eve Tala is tired and is sleepy while he and Kai have to stay awake for the midnight celebration. Kai wants to keep Tala awake but can Kai win from the stubborn Tala? One shot. Yaoi.

**Rating: **T

**Warning: **Yaoi. Don't like, don't read, don't scroll down, don't flame and why are you even here if you don't like Yaoi. You have been warned about the boy/boy relationship.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the show Beyblade or any of it's characters.

**A/N: **My second Kai/Tala fic. Whoa! This pair is just meant to be together. Hope you guy will enjoy and leave reviews to make my day. I know you all are very good. .

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Exhausted.**

By: ColdBlackRaven

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tala walked out of the dinning room to a room and spinned the door knob to enter the room forgetting that to whom this room belonged, never left his room unlocked. When Tala found himself dissapointed from enetering the room he growled in his sleep in anger which came out as a moan. He frowned and starting punching the door, leaning against it.

The punching went continously on the poor door and then it was enough and the door couldn't take any more of this punching and it flung open because of which Tala's eyes wide from the sudden open of the door and he found himself in the air, soon going to be on the floor but thanks to the angel who opened the door because of which Tala bumped into him and made him land on the floor with Tala over him.

Tala smirked when he heard a growl from the angel's mouth and then placed his head calmly on the angel's chest and closed his eyes acting like he was sleeping but a smirk was well hidden on the pale face when he heard the fast bumping of the heart in the angel's chest.

"Tala?" the angel asked in a soft tone looking at the figure lying over him, hiding the blush as the two half opened eyes of Tala looked at his well painted face, from two blue triangles on each cheek, sleepily

"huh?" Tala asked before yawning and then again placing his head on the angel's chest like the angel's soft physical features were Tala's bed

"Tala. You are **_over me!! _**" the angel shouted before getting up making Tala fall on the ground. Where he lied with his head on his hands and closed his eyes once more.

The angel's crimson eyes scanned Tala's back which was facing him. His crimson orbs travelling from head to foot of Tala. The vision of the crimson orbs softened, when they took a journey of the body, drown in a deep thinking. Suddenly the two crimson eyes blinked coming back to Earth from their journey and they looked away smiling with a soft blush.

The angel shook his head and ran a hand through his slate hair and started moving near Tala and stood in front of him looking at the pale face which had a peaceful look over it with his eyes closed. The angel smiled looking at the beautiful face but soon the smile changed into a smirk.

"wake up!" the angel said a little loudly gently kicking Tala's side. On which he moaned and turned to the other side with his back again facing the angel.

"Tala. Wake up!" the angel again said a glitter sparkling in the two cimson eyes

"no." a soft growl came from Tala's mouth and he again went quiet. The angel smirked with his eyes closed on his thinking.

"fine then." he said moving away from Tala and near the door to leave the room after stepping on Tala's foot with his bare foot on which Tala's eyes went wide from the sudden pressure and he sat straight up after a shout because of the pain in his foot.

"Kai!! What thought made you do that? Do you even know how much you weight?" Tala said holding his foot in his hand and rubbing it gently

"the thought of making you sit made me do that. And actually I don't know how much I weight. Do you?" the angel whose name was Kai answered clamly of Tala's questions on which Tala stood up and came near Kai as they were only one step apart.

"I'll tell you. You weight a ton!!" Tala shouted with a pointing finger near Kai's face which could feel the warmth of Kai's breath

"really?" Kai asked calmly looking in to the violet eyes which were showing a sleepy look once more

"no." Tala answered softly and closed his eyes

"come'on Tala. Why so sleepy?" Kai asked Tala who had placed his head on Kai's shoulder with his eyes closed

"The whole last night you weren't the one who was helping Bryan and Spencer with that decoration of the club for tonight's midnight's Christams's celebration." Tala walked with his head on Kai's shoulder who was now moving to the couch in the living room

"why did you guys even join that club. Clubs are stupid!" Kai said

"no they are not. The people who don't know how to have fun, after the oh-so-harsh treatment for Beyblading they had since they were born and became such cold ass, are stupid. For example; you. Hell!! Kai even Bryan agreed to join that club then why not you." Tala spoke with his head still on Kai's shoulder but his eyes looking at Kai's face.

"it gets crowdy for me." Kai answered simply

"yeah right." Tala said sarcastically

"what's so much fun in that club that you participate in every occasion they have in there and even do the decorations?" Kai asked looking at the peaceful face of Tala where a smile came from his question

"The club has music, shouts, insanity, music, people, insanity, music, shouts--" Kai rose his eyebrow as Tala continued with his list

"-- people, fun, insanity, dance, music, dance, insanity, drinks, music, dance..."

"you guys drink there?" Kai asked getting suprised at the last part of the boring list

"people, fun, insanity, dirnks, music, dance... huh??" Tala stopped from his counting and looked at Kai wondering if he asked something on which Kai narrowed his eyes

"I asked do you guy drink there?" Kai repeated his question

"yeah. Come'on can't a guy have fun?" Tala said again placing his head on Kai's shoulder before Kai stood up from his place and Tala's head landed on the soft end of the couch

"how are you allowed to drink alcohol when you are not 18?" Kai asked while Tala changed his position in a more comfortable one with his eyes still close.

"for what reason is your grand father the richest person of Russia?" Tala asked instead of giving the answer

"for buying people from his money and making them do what he wants from the power of his stinkin' money and building some weird kind of modern technology machines for some Boris kind of people and making his grand son help him in stealing everyone's bitbeasts to rule the world?" Kai answered on which Tala first blinked and then stood and walked to Kai and looked at him with his hand on Kai's shoulder

"no silly. For making everyone allow us every where we want even if we are allowed there or not as Mister Voltaire, the richest person of the country, is our best friend's grand father." Tala completed before moving to the couch once more and lying on it while Kai's eye brow was raised up high with a why-you!-what-do-you-think-of-yourself? look. And his right eyes twitched

"you will not sleep." Kai ordered in a way. Not in a way it was an order from the whole on which Tala chuckled

"who can stop me?" Tala said with a smirk on his face on which Kai sighed and moved to the drawer of the side table. He opened the drawer and took out a book from there then moved to the couch where Tala was dozing in lala dream land filled with wolves who were eating cub cakes or maybe he was just sleeping, I guess

"Tala! Move it." Kai said, er, ordered which was ignored by Tala after a sleepy moan on which Kai rolled his eyes

He moved near Tala and holded his collar from his hand and pulled him up while Tala still had his eyes closed. Kai pulled Tala in a sitting position which made their faces just inches apart. Kai suddenly stopped his cruel action of pulling Tala from his collar and his gaze suddenly softened when he actually saw the pale face this close to his eyes. The face pure beautiful. Just perfect. Those long lashes. The glossy rosy lips. Soft plain skin. Totally perfect!

_'He looks more tasty when he is asleep' _Kai thought nearing his face to the red head, his breath was now hitting Kai's face. Kai closed his eyes slowly before nearing his face to Tala's that he suddenly shot his eyes open to see the most peaceful look plastered on a red headed Tala. Kai moved his head back and cocked it to his side with a raised eyebrow. He stood straight from his arched position leaving Tala's collar which made him fall on the couch again hard but luckily the couch was of soft mateial.

Kai stood and stood, a book in his hand while a pure blank expression on his face. His gaze staring the wall in front of him. He blinked then turned his vision to Tala. After giving Tala a glance he again looked at the wall with a blank expession which was soon gone as he wide his eyes and raised his eye brow in surprise as he just remembered what he was about to do. He was about to destroy the 'lala dream land filled with wolves who ate cub cakes there'. RUN!!! Ok now, that was lame. Sorry.

_'what the hell was I thinking?' _Kai thought with a smile on his face which turned into chuckle and he shook his head. He again moved to the red head and pulled him up by collar than after giving him a soft glance with a smile he changed his smile into an evil smirk. He holded Tala's collar by his both hands and shook him making his 'lala dream land filled with wolves who ate cub cakes there' do all 'marry go round'. Tala shot his eyes open which rolled for a while. He blinked several times to snap back to reality from 'lala dream land filled with wolves who ate cub cakes there'.

"what??" Tala asked staring the-two-blue-triangles-painted-on-each-cheek face who instead of answering just moved from his place and sat on the couch where the place was now not getting tortured be a heavy red head of a certain red head boy who have a red head because his hair is red and that's why he is called red head who moved his head to see Kai then sighed when he saw Kai, now busy in reading the book, 'Plans To Destroy The Lala Dream Land Filled With Wolves Who Ate Cub Cakes There.' which was written by: 'Evil manic hater of lala dream land filled with wolves who ate cub cakes there.'

Tala looked away from Kai and again closed his eyes. His tiredness getting the best of him it was'nt soon that his back now was leaning against Kai's body while he was asleep. When Tala's back first came and touched Kai's arm. Kai just pushed him away but Tala again landed on him. Kai did this several times but the tierdness of Tala which was making him sleep even got the best of Kai on which Kai looked up from his book staring straight in front of him. He closed his book and put it aside that suddenly Tala's head slipped from Kai's shoulder only to land on his thigh on which Kai widened his eyes and he didn't even notice how much that blush was visible even through his blue face paint. (Kawaiiiii!!!)

A smirk suddenly plastered itslef on Tala's lips while his eyes were still closed. Kai, after inhaling deeply, blinked and could feel his cheeks burn while electric shocks were running in his whole body. He after blinking once more looked down at Tala's face only to witness a smirk which soon turned into a grin. Kai witnessed the grin and his eyes widened as well his mouth slightly fell open.

Tala slowly opened his eyes knowing Kai's gaze on him and now the visions of the both boys settle on each other. They just stared and stared for what seemed like hours and after a little while Kai atlast closed his slightly opened mouth though the blush was still present. Kai gulped lightly when he noticed Tala's eyes getting deeper by every moment. Deeper and deeper. Enough to make someone drown in them and Kai was caught off guard and he was giving in on Tala's eyes. Kai gave in so much that he didn't even noticed when slender pale hands grabbed his collar and started pulling him lower. Lower and lower that now the tips of the two boys' noses just touched.

"t - ta - Tala?" Kai atlast threw the words out of his mouth when he got back to his senses but he wasn't heard by Tala. Instead Tala just pulled him more lower, lower.

"w - what are you d - doing T - Tala?" Kai spoke his lips lightly brushed against Tala's as he spoke

"something. I should have done a long time ago." Tala whispered his lips touching Kai's by his every formed word

And with this he pulled Kai more closer. Close enough that now his lips atlast settled against Kai's. And here began Tala's passionate kiss which was answered with more lust slightly surprising Tala. He didn't expect an answer but this, this was more than his any of the expectations. Tala put his legs down on the floor from the couch pulling Kai with him so no they were on the floor.

"err.. Kai. You're... so tasty!" Tala said with a grin between his kiss on which Kai just smiled. His hands traveling in the slate hair while Kai was doing his duty of pulling off Tala's shirt. Soon the clock hanging on he wall stroke twelve and loud fire works were heard from out side or shout outs of 'Merry Christmas'. It was 25th December now.

"Merry Christmas." Kai wished when the two broke up for the need of oxygen but the separation was not for long and they again continued.

**The End**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Merry Christmas people out there!

Well how was that. I hope you like it. Please please review. I really love them. They are really appreciated.

Season Greetings once more.

Please Review.


End file.
